Educational Decree Number Thirty-Nine: Hot chocolate
by Didget
Summary: Challage Flic -(Your Favourite Under-Appreciated Pairing!) Oneshot. Femslash. Rated M(mature). Warning: includes Professor Umbridge, nice(slightly Au)Millicent, hot chocolate and femslash. Pairing: Millicent and Luna. Flames will be ignored.


**Title: Educational Decree -Number Thirty-Nine: Hot chocolate**

**Author: Didget**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Rating: M (for Mature... please act it if you are reviewing.)**

**Warning/Pairings: Luna Lovegood & Millicent Bulstrode. This story has femslash in it. If you do not like, do not read and flame me afterwards! There are a couple of mentions of sexual behaviour but not too many until the last part of the flic. You have been warned. Also there is no actual sex-scene in this. Happy reading.**

**Challenge: Your Favourite Under-Appreciated Pairing!  
(From Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum, posted by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff)**

_**~Luna Lovegood's Perspective~**_

I cheerfully skipped through the halls, I loved Christmas! The bright colours and the general happiness of everyone around filled everything with an amazing atmosphere.

'_Even the usually dour people, Madam Prince, Flitch and my dear Millicent allowed themselves true happiness today'_, I thought happily to myself. Smiling I continued my journey to great hall and ran inside.

As I had hoped, there was only one table. It was shorter than the usual and covered in a wide range of simply mouth-watering dishes. Grinning idly, I wondered whether any of the crackers had mice. I hoped that this year, some of mice would escape Ms Norris attention.

Sitting down near a crowded section of the table, I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice and waited, wishing we were still allowed to drink hot chocolate. Soon enough my body started drumming as I felt my lovely girlfriend walk closer and closer. I beamed intensely at my plate and causally ignored my_ darling'_. We would talk after the dinner. This was how it always was.

The majority of Hogwarts students were homophobic, Because of this, the fighting between our houses, and the tension caused by hot chocolate being banned; both Millicent and I had decided our relationship was best kept a secret. Only our closest friends, Neville, Ginny and Pansy, knew. And they had found out by accident. Smirking for only a second, I finished my pudding and stood up, smiling, waving and wishing everyone a happy Christmas. Skipping slowly I left the halls.

_**~Millicent Bulstrode's Perspective~**_

After a minute or so I stalked out of the great hall and walked towards the owlery. Once there I grabbed my girlfriend Luna Lovegood from behind and snogged her shamelessly. While pushing my tongue into her warm mouth and happily electing a moan from Luna, we both failed to notice that Professor Umbridge had climbed up the stairs.

_**Cough, cough **_**"Miss Bulstrode and Miss Lovegood, surely you are both aware the distance between students is to be no less than 8 inches, as in accordance to the Ministerial Educational Decree Number Thirty-Eight. Now dears kindly follow me down to my office and we shall discuss how to punish the, Ah… inappropriateness of your actions." **

After looking at each other quickly, Luna and I trudged down the stairs, arms wrapped around each other's waist. I knew we both felt cheated and wanted to finish what we had started. I was also very worried and unsure about the professors reaction to our being lesbians. _'Umbridge's seemly sweet acceptance of our relationship was going to be discarded as soon as we arrived at her office, I bet.' _I thought.

"**What is going on here? What inane actions are you punishing Miss Bulstrode and Miss Lovegood for? I'm afraid their being in the same room isn't actually an offence, Dolores!" **thundered Professor McGonagall. I let out a sigh I hadn't realised I was holding, in relief. Although Professor McGonagall was the Gryffindor head of house, I knew in matters like this, and to spite Umbridge, she would take our side. At least I hoped she would.

"**Of course not Minerva, I merely think that a sexual relationship of their nature is highly offensive! And punishable according to the new decree I will be posting tomorrow." **Said Umbridge as sweetly as possible, her eyes turning colder every second

"**Your homophobic and bigoted view on everyone else behaviour never ceases to amaze me, Dolores."** Sneered Professor McGonagall,** "But as it is not tomorrow yet, and neither Miss Lovegood nor Miss Bulstrode were aware of your possible little decree, you cannot punish them now or tomorrow for their actions tonight. Good day Dolores!"**

Turning to Luna and me Professor McGonagall asked us to follow her to her office. Seeing the look on my face she added kindly that we weren't in trouble, she just wanted to ask us some questions.

_**~The Next Day, Luna's Perspective~**_

Smiling slightly I skipped through the corridors and into the the main hall. At least I planned too, when I was stopped by the piles of students exclaiming over the newest educational decree. Dread blooming in my chest I craned my neck up to read the board.

It was worse than I thought…  
Relationships, with the exception of Heterosexual couples, had been banned.

Forcing my face into a neutral expression I left. If I hurried now, I would walk past Millicent and she would follow me up to the Owlery.

Softly I sighed and walked past Millicent. If only we could go out, and be 'out'. I couldn't believe the all the things that had happened in the two weeks we'd been together. Sometimes I felt like the world was against us.

I silently sat on a window and became the background while waiting for Millicent to arrive, thanking professor McGonagall in my head for teaching us how to do this.

When she strode into the room I became myself again with a blaze of yellow. I really loved her. Jumping down and walking into the middle of the room I grasped her face and slowly kissed her. My God she tasted like everything I ever wanted. Moaning we backed ourselves into a hidden corner and made a niche appear slowly. Thrusting we eased ourselves further into the niche, making it get larger and larger. Eventually our bodies were both pressed into the space and the outside wall started to close in on itself.

I loved it here. Loved the feeling of Millicent pressed against my body and all around me. Loved the swearing we could hear when the Inquisitorial Squad couldn't find us. Loved the perfect sized hiding place Hogwarts had created for us.

Sighing I kissed Millicent and took off my robe. No one would miss us for a while, so we had time. I grinned. Millicent tasted just like hot chocolate.


End file.
